


An imperfect love

by Octoozi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Altean lance, BDSM, Bottom Keith, Bottom Lance, Galra Keith, Langst, M/M, NSFW, Older Lance, Prostitution, Sex, Smut, Top Keith, Top Lance, Top Shiro, Virgin Keith, bad past, mature - Freeform, shiro is kind of a dick, sm, suggested rape, thet switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoozi/pseuds/Octoozi
Summary: In a universe where the human race took over earth over a million years ago. Now humans live in colonies scattered around the universe and farmed by galra and other species. Lance is prodoninantly human with some Altean genetics, a race that died out long ago and Keith is a human galra hybrid. Lance has made do with the situation he's been living with since he was a child but his work is disturbed when a young Keith stumbles into his life. He has the option to take Keith in or kick him out and leave him to the streets.Updates every Sunday





	1. Chapter 1

The human race had long since been taken over by the galra empire. Their people had been enslaved, taken to concentration camps and used as amusement for the almighty Galra race.  
Humans were no longer born into families, they were farmed and cultivated like cattle. Children no longer had parents and were cared for by robots until they were released into the camps of humans know as colonies around the age of two. Lance had been born in sector 12 inside of the west colony, there he had been taken care of by other humans before he was take away. humans had spread out around the universe ever since they had been taken by the galra. Very few even knew of a place called earth.  
Lance had received a basic education until he was eleven or training as they now called it. He'd been trained in basic social skills including multiple languages, his particular branch had been given simple skills like reading and writing. How to cook, read maps and serve a master. 

Humans were the minorities of the universe, sold to multiple different races and treated lower than actual life. They were all tracked by a black collar around their neck which gave out small shocks of multiple stimuluses including pain.

Lance was very lucky, he had looks. If a human wasn't appetising enough then they were either killed at birth or depending on genetics they had they were kept as workers (Waste removal, stuff like that). 

So now a coupe million years after the human race had been taken over the race had become full of beautiful people. Beautiful people of all colours, heights, a small vary of sizes. Some had interbred with other species creating even more interesting species but lance as stated before was lucky. He had looks and was loved by most because he was almost 100% human besides about a 5% genetic coding of a race that had long since died off; altean.

He was beautiful. He had rich light brown skin with ocean blue eyes, his body was slender and lewd. He had barely any muscle but he didn't need it. He was perfect for what they wanted him for. Lance would often be admired for these features as well as the blue markings below his eyes, along his collar bone, arms, hips and thighs.  
For the time he was born he was honestly lucky and he used this to every inch of advantage he could get.

Presently he was at a downtown club that his friend hunk owned. Hunk was a human Balmera cross breed and his family were rich because of their shady underground work. His two mothers had given hunk enough money to make his own mark on the city they called new York. Which is where they were right now, Lance couldn't tell you which one seeing as over ten existed within the solar system they were in. 

Hunk was a sweet heart in Lances opinion, a rare genuine gem in the garret family. They were like a mafia and hunk was the protected younger sibling who the family would protect to the end. Naturally Lance thrived off of this. The city was ever changing so there were new faces every night and hunk was so nice he actually felt safe in the premesis. 

He fiddled with the collar around his neck and bit his lip as he looked around the heavy club. He could see a group of men entering the bar, young naive beings. They could be fun all together but lance didn't see any potential there and so his eyes wandered. 

He heard the seat next to him squeak as someone sat down, he turned his head to the side and observed the half galra next to him. He had almost a Vitiligo type skin pattern of the usual galrean purple and a pale earthy white. He was gorgeous.

Like a work of art- although lance hadn't seen much in the way of art. He bit his lip and looked the young male up and down. He felt himself get tingly just imagining what kind of cock he would have. A galra rod? With ribs or human.. or something completely different. He inhaled and spun around on his seat so he was once again facing the bar.

"Hey gorgeous" he said softly taking a guess at the dialect he might use. The man didn't acknowledge his words and lance pouted before gently placing a hand on his thigh.

"hey, beautiful" he said a little louder and the man perked up.  
He looked startled as he violet eyes met lances and he gulped  
"s-sorry what" he said. Lance would have taken the time to admire him but his eyes couldn't help but stare at the black collar around the boy's neck.  
He resided the sigh and straightened his back.  
"you new around here?" He asked softly.  
He watched as the boys face changed from confusion to slight fear before nodding.

"I-if this is your territory I can go!" He said in a hushed worried tone.  
Lance sighed tiedly "how old are you?" He asked quietly not wanting anybody else around them to hear.  
"17" keith said quietly "I-I was a maid at a house hold. I did the Landry but they had to let me go and a friend said worm comes easy for a guy like me around these parts" he said weakly.  
Lance didn't care much for his pitty story and he lightly stroked his hand over the fabric of his crotch.

"and has anybody touched you here?" He asked. He placed a finger on his empty shot glass that was on the bar and he watched as Keith blushed darkly and sat up at the sudden contact. He didn't wait for the kid to say no before he grabbed his arm and dragged him around the back.

"Where are you taking me? I have no money!" Keith said in a silent hiss but lance ignored him until they got outside.

Lance pushed open the heavy metal door and slammed it behind them once they were out. He then pushed Keith up against the alley wall and looked him straight in the eye.  
"You're too young" lance said "go find work in some other business!"  
lance looked down at the shorter male. He watched as his face dropped.  
"I said I would go-" Keith started stubbornly stubborn.

"No. You're too young and a virgin. You can't be a prostitute kid" he growled and then tensed as tears prickled the boy's eyes.  
"I- shit! Don't start crying" lance said and furrowed his eyebrows as he bit his lip.  
"I know. Life sucks being anything close to a human... and being half galra" he chuckled coarsely "hated for both parts that you are. But you'll be fine" he mumbled and watched as the boy whimpered.

"I have nowhere to go mister! I don't have any skills! I used the only money I had to get here from the south colony!" He explained and covered his eyes.  
Lance definitely wasn't wealthy in anyway. He barely managed to pay rent on his tiny shitty apartment, he couldn't be a pimp. He couldn't look after kids. He couldn't provide anything for this kid so whatever came over him next made him sick down to his core.

In the rush of the moment he moved forward and gently kissed the boy. He felt Keith seize up but soon he relaxed as lance gently pulled him forward. Their bodies met and lance ran a hand down his side before breaking the kiss "shhh... it's ok" he said softly and watched Keith's lips before stepping away "calm down darling" 

He watched Keith's confusion and tilted his head before sighing, "let's get you somewhere warm" he mumbled and started walking to the busy street.  
Keith didn't move at first before he scampered after the taller man.  
Lance walked through the crowd swiftly followed by Keith's stumbling steps, he found it slightly amusing but he didn't make that known.

Once they were off the Main Street he hauled Keith into a small mini market. They didn't spend long there, Lance bought a few packets of instant noodles which made him internally cringe seeing as he could cook but it would have to do. He flirted with the lady behind the desk casually before leaving again and walking to his tiny box apartment. It wasn't really an apartment.

The building he lived in was owned by an old hag, the rooms had once been decent sides but has been cut up by chipboard walls to make the rooms smaller. Lances apartment was literally 4x3m with a tiny bit extra that connected to a bathroom where the water was literally brown. That was also the only running water he had.  
Lance opened the door for Keith and pushed him inside gently, he didn't have time to take on Keith's disgust.  
Lance shut the door behind them and kicked his shoes off.

Although the apartment was small lance had made it as liveable as possible. Last summer he'd taken the liberty of painting the walls with a light pale blue and he'd also bought some cheap white curtains for the small crooked window.

On his tiny window cill there were two cactuses, a pile of magazines and an ash tray. He had a single mattress on the ground that was squished against the smaller part of the apartment. He had a set of drawers the opposite walls and ontop makeup, products and other oddities littered the surface. 

Lance heard Keith mumble something about their being no lock and lance rolled his eyes "in this city private buildings are opened by collars" lance mumbled and hung up his coat on a hook he'd made on the door.

"It's not great but I've been in worse" lance grumbled trying to ignore Keith's face. The boy still seemed shocked and lance furrowed his eyebrows, crinkling his nose "thank you?" He prompted and Keith suddenly stood up straight and nodded "t-thank you!" He stammered and lance just sighed.

He put the bag of instant noodles he'd found on the floor next to a small gas hob. He picked up a pan and passed it to Keith "fill this up in the bathroom" he said and then waited for Keith to take it and come back.

He didn't pay much attention to what the boy did after he got his pan back and set to boiling the water to kill any bacteria in it.

He then added a small bit of flavouring and two packets of instant noodles.  
When they were done he separated the meal into two bowls. He passed one to Keith and left his on the side to cool down. He heard a muffled thank you and went to his bathroom.

He pulled on the light and went to the sink. He looked at the mirror and stared at his reflection. He felt disgusting but he decided not to let that get to him and he went back to go check on the boy after splashing his face with water.  
Keith had already finished his bowl of noodles which made lance smile.

He sat on his bed and grabbed his bowl "you can stay for a few nights" he said quietly as he began to eat. "Believe it or not the streets are worse" he chuckled and Keith nodded intently.

Lance ate and the conversations they had were bare and boring, simply just small talk. They didn't know each other's names and lance liked that. He couldn't afford to take this kid in or have any attachments. After he had finished he stood up "want a bath?" He asked and Keith nodded. Quiet kid. "Alrighty then" lance said and took Keith to the bathroom "you have to wait for the hot water to come on. It takes a few minuets but you'll hear a clicking sound when it's heating up and when it's finished heating" lance told him and then left the kid alone in the bathroom.

Lance sat on the bed and considered his options. Kick him out after a few days or keep him and somehow find a way for him to work. He grumbled to himself for a few minuets before grabbing the dirty bowls and pans. He went into the bathroom only to be geeeted by a shriek "oh please an hour ago you were looking to sell your body" lance snapped and put the pots in the sink. This was going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days has passed and Keith was still free loading in his apartment.   
Lance couldn't muster up the courage to kick him out, every day when he came home Keith was always there with food. His presence was calming and lance had discovered early on that the boy's natural scent was that of heaven. He smelt like burnt wood and an innocent warmth that lance didn't know he needed so badly. He'd taken the task upon himself to grab a bag of clothes from a thrift store on his way home yesterday for Keith because he couldn't cope seeing the boy in such a revealing outfit al the time. When lance had given him the bag Keith's face was the picture of pure joy. He was adorable, his violet eyes had lit up and he'd hugged lance to tightly. Lance swore he had died.  
Even though having Keith around was a nice comfort it was costing lance greatly. He wasn't good with money to start off with and he just wanted to treat the boy every time he saw him. Water bills had gone up because of extra water for drinking, food and baths. He'd spent more money on cigarettes and food and he hadn't been out as much finding clients because he wanted to make sure that the 17 year old was safe and warm.  
Lance had just entered the building and was walking up the stairs, he had to get rid of him. He was a burden. He took a drag of his cigarette and cursed under his breath as he waited for his door to ping and then open. He stepped inside and was welcomed with the smell of cooking and Keith.  
He groaned and put the cigarette out on the ash tray by the door and then walked in.  
"I'm back" he said under his breath, Keith turned around and looked up at him "oh! You're back- late." Keith stammered, he was incredibly shy. Lance nodded and walked over. He let the boys head and led down on bed "work" was all lance said before licking his shoes off.

 

Keith nodded knowingly and looked over the man he'd grown used to, he was incredibly slender and curved in all the desirable ways for a man. Keith wondered how old he was or his name even but he didn't dare ask.  
As he watched lance lay back and read through one of his magazines he took the moment to turn off the mini cooker and crawl over to lance.  
He gently put a hand on his arm "I want you to teach me" he said firmly.  
Lance looked down at Keith and frowned "teach you what?" He asked he boy bluntly "to do what you do" the boy replied. Lance could see the determination in his eyes and laughed.  
He tilted his head back and then pulled a straight face "no" he ended with.   
"I don't want to be responsible for turning you into a whore" lance added harshly, he could feel Keith flinch. Yet that didn't stop the boy, he moved forward and moved a hand to lances stomach "please" he said quietly and slowly moved his hand lower. By now lance had put down the magazine and was glaring at Keith.   
"Please I don't want to be a freeloader" Keith said quietly with a little whine in his voice. Slowly lance sat up and maintained the silence "U-uh please" Keith gulped and watched lances cold face.  
"Strip" lance said. He tried to keep a cold deminer to himself but he couldn't handle with how cute Keith was. He knew he was a virgin and what he was about to do was wrong but he didn't care. He watched as Keith's breath hitched and the malnourished boy stood up. He slowly stripped and placed his clothes on the floor.  
"Underwear as well" lance said and kept his haqkeyes on him. Keith shifted and nodded before taking his underwear off, he watched as Keith went bright red and lance smirked. He looked over the boy's body. He'd noticed that the patterns of purple on his skin changed and that sometimes he resembled more of a human than galra. He was indeed beutiful and as he has predicted before his cock was definitely that of a galra. Lance gulped and ushdered him over before finding something to blindfold him with.  
He couldn't risk the kid seeing how flustered and turned on this was making him.   
"A blindfold?" Keith asked as lance tied a piece of cloth gently over his face and lance didn't reply. Once the boy was completely naked and couldn't see he licked his lips.  
"O-ok" he said and cleared his throat. "Oral first" he managed and shifted so he could pull his pants and underwear off. He moved himself to be lent against the wall and gently manoivwfwd Keith over.  
He watched as Keith awkwardly didn't know what to do so lance placed a hand on his head "don't be scared" he mumbled and watched him. Keith slowly moved his hands up lances thighs before leaning forward giving lances cock a long lick.  
Lance watched him carefully and messed with his hair a little as Keith continued to lick and then closed his mouth around the tip. Lance had to bite his lip to stop himself from making any sound at all and watched as Keith got engrossed. He wasn't amazing but it was still driving lance insane. Lance let out a soft moan as Keith grazed his teeth over his shaft and he tensed a little bit. "Be gentle-" lance said under his breath but Keith seemed to ignore him as he sucked eagerly and gently started to dig his nails into the flesh of Lances thighs. He gripped Keith's hair and tensed up as he felt himself near his peak which was unusual for him.   
"Hey- g-get off" he said and gasped as Keith gently nibbled the tip. His back arched and he moaned loudly, he felt Keith pull off and chuckle softly. Lance opened his eyes a little and watched him.  
"You're a brat" lance grumbled and watched as Keith moved to take his blindfold off, he stopped him and gently moved his hand down "sorry".  
"We aren't done yet" lance said "in this line of work you need to know how to please your customer, you can't just leave them hanging darling~" he said softly. Keith nodded and lance moved forward before kissing him. It was a short kiss before he layed Keith down. "I've got to prep myself" he said quietly, he looked down quietly at the boy, he looked anxious even though the blindfold was covering his eyes, a deep blush covered his face and shoulders. Keith's hand tried to find a place to hold onto when lance spoke again "always make small conversations, compliment the client, do what they want and don't show any real emotion" lance said softly as he moved his fingers to his hole.   
"And why the blindfold?" Keith asked quietly as he twisted the bed sheet in his hand "don't ask questions" lance grumbled and gasped quietly as he moved his fingers.  
Silence drowned the room, the only thing that could be heard was lance making small sounds every now and again. The painful awkwardness ended as lance moved over to the small box next to the bed. He pulled out a packet of lube and handed it to Keith.   
"That part is your job" he said quietly.  
"What is it?" Keith asked dumbly which made lance laugh softly "lube. Don't have any condoms but don't worry I'm clean" he explained and pulled his fingers out. "S-so I just put it on myself?" Keith said quietly and lance nodded. He didn't say anything but he guessed the silence spoke for itself as lance ripped open the packet and visibly cringed at how cold it was. He got it over his fingers and slowly moved it to his cock. This was horrible to watch for lance, the boy's body was already appealing enough.  
Keith finished and nodded "ok" he said quietly and lance chuckled "ok" he mimicked before moving forward.

He slowly sat himself down on Keith's semi hard cock and exhaled calmly. He saw Keith tense and let out a small whimper.  
"How's that?" Lance asked amused and Keith nodded "w-weird" he managed, lance moved his hand to Keith's face, he cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. "Breath honey" he said softly "everything is ok" he soothed and smiled softly. The boy gulped and composed himself which was adorable for lance "I'm going to start moving" lance announced calmly and Keith nodded an ok.  
Lance didn't feel awkward but he had done this countless times, he slowly moved his hips listening to Keith groan and moved his hands up to Keith's chest. He held on there as he worked up a steady pace, Keith's hands gripped the sheets tightly as he dug his head back.  
"D-don't feel afraid to touch your client" lance said through a breathy moan and Keith didn't need to be asked twice as he instantly moved his hands to Lances thighs and the moved them up to lances waist. He held on firmly which made Lance whimper as he rode Keith.   
For a while Lance watched Keith's facial expressions, the way his mouth opened slightly in the shape of ah 'o' which then would quickly change to his face screwing up in pleasure as lance moved the right way. Unfortunately this didn't last long for Lance because Keith seemed to get the hang of it. He started to thrust up to meet Lances movements which mean his cock rubbed against Lances walls more.  
Soon he was moaning loudly, he moved his hands to Keith's hair and whimpered.  
"Oh god-" he gasped and whimpered again as Keith moved a hand to his incredibly hard cock.  
The boy slowly moved up and down cautiously but lance moved in accommodation and started to move a little quicker trying not to be rough or do anything that would put Keith off.  
Keith's blindfold was coming loose and lance could see this but didn't stop it. So much for not letting the kid know his other side. He felt Keith rub his thumb over the tip of Lances cock causing the older mans back to straighten and a loud moan to escape his lips.  
This is when the blindfold fell loose from Keith's eyes revealing an incredibly lewd lance. Keith didn't not enjoy it but his face went dark red and he bit his lip. As lance carried on moving his whole body spiked with pleasure, he lent forward opened his eyes.  
"Hah~ sorry I'm c-close" Lance whimpered gently and Keith just nodded in a reply. He used his free hand to firmly keep lance in place as he thrusted up and he then watched lance reach his climax. For Keith it was beautiful. His face screwed up in pleasure and he gripped onto Keith's body where ever he could find it, moaning loudly. Strings of white cum came out and covered Keith's chest. The sight alone visibly drove Keith wild and he too found himself climaxing.  
The two stayed there panting heavily before lance composed himself.  
He looked down at the younger males face, he looked to be in bliss. Completely relaxed. This made lance smile he was about to speak before he was cut off "you're beautiful..." Keith mumbled still a little out of breath.  
The younger boy moved his hands up to Lances stomach and he trailed his fingers over Lances Altean markings.  
"They changed colour" he said in awe and lance nodded "they change colour depending on how I'm feeling" he said and looked down at his now deep pink markings. Lust, great. "It's the only thing I have felt from my ancestors.." he mumbled and ran a hand through his hair. Keith nodded and slowly moved his hands down.  
Lance got off of Keith and moaned quietly at the feeling, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and sat back leaning against the wall.  
"Was it bad?" Keith asked. He had gotten up and was now crouched with his legs spread open. He was cleaning the cum off of his stomach. Lance shook his head "no. You were amazing" he said softly and tilted his head to the side. He was tired.   
Keith grinned brightly "really?" He asked shocked and lance just nodded before closing his eyes.  
The boy moved closer and gently massaged Lances hips "I read about aftercare..." he mumbled quietly. Lance opened his blue eyes to watch Keith.  
"Aftercare is incredibly important" Lance said quietly "but you don't have to look after me... don't worry about it" he said and slowly he sat up. He didn't know why but the thought of Keith comforting him or loving him, taking care of him made lance feel uneasy. He pecked Keith's lips and then got off the bed.   
"I'll go clean myself up. You change the bed cover and when I'm done we can eat" he said before quickly leaving. He felt Keith on the bed probably feeling rejected but lance shook his head. He shouldn't care about that. It was just his job nothing more. He slowly ran himself a bath and found a cigarette before lighting it.  
He told himself that it was just a job and there was nothing there. He ignored the sounds of light crying from through the wall. 

The next morning lance woke up early. They'd fallen asleep together and now he watched as Keith slept in his arms. He took a moment to lay there in silence and look over Keith's features. He mostly looked very human but with small freckles of purple on his face and adorable little ears. He moved his hand to Keith's head and ran his thumb over the base of his fluffy ear.   
He was honestly adorable. It saddened lance that he was living like this but it saddened him even more that he couldn't accommodate for Keith forever.  
They would have to find him work sooner or later. Lance sighed quietly and shifted so he could get out of bed and walked over to his drawers. He got dressed slowly and looked over his body as he did so. Once he had done he looked through his products and started to apply some light makeup. He used it to highlight his face and hide any obvious bruises or hickeys from customers. As he did so he didn't notice the younger alien wake up and wander over to him. He felt a head test against the small between his shoulder blades and then arms slowly wrap around his waist.  
"Lovey Dovey are we today darling?" Lance asked softly as he applied concealer to his jaw. Keith just grunted and sighed against Lances outfit.  
"You smell nice" Keith mumbled and lance nodded "I always smell nice" is all he said before he finished with concealing and turned around.  
"You feeling ok?" He asked raising an eyebrow and looked down at the sleepy boy.  
Keith just nodded. Lance rolled his eyes "I was thinking, we need to start finding work for you" lance thought and tapped the makeup brush in his hand against his lip. Keith pouted and rested his head against Lances chest "sleeping with people?" He mumbled "but you said no before"  
Lance looked down at him, he was definitely clinger today but lance didn't know why. "Well now you aren't a virgin sweet heart" lance said softly and chuckled "to live you have to work" he said simply and stood up.  
"So get dressed, we're hitting the town"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope here's no mistakes or errors and that you guys like it


	3. Chapter 3

Hitting the town was a lot easier than it sounded, Keith was clueless after all.  
Lance spent a good twenty minutes making him try on different outfits but each one was better than the last which made it difficult for him to choose. In the end they settled with baggy low waisted cargo pants and a white crop top. They complimented each other quite well and it wasn't completely skanky either. Lance stuck with his shorts, tank top and collar before they headed out. It was still mid afternoon, they weren't going to find any work so lance took them to a fast food restaurant to eat.  
They ordered chicken strips and fries to share and lance bought Keith a drink. Well he was buying everything for now. They sat at the counter on the corner and lance watched Keith eat a little bit before he grabbed a fry and looked around the food place.  
The place was reasonably full, aliens of different sorts and some robots sat and talked or ate a meal. The guy next to Keith was tall and hench, he wrote a leather jacket and looked like he belonged in either a bike bang or some underground sex club for those with leather fetishes. Next to lance was a young girl with yellow skin and almost see through clothes. Lance didn't pay much attention to either and then looked back to Keith, he ran a hand up Keith's thigh and watched him before eating another fry.  
"Wh-why do you always touch me?" Keith asked weakly. Lance didn't move his hand, instead he gently rubbed the area of tender flesh and shrugged "it's a cute gesture. And besides it draws attention to us, people know we're selling and if we make contact with each other it's more alluring"  
"But what if people think that we're dating?" Keith said flatly and frowned at him a little.  
"Then they won't cause us hassle" is all lance said and stole some of Keith's drink.  
Silence fell over the two for a few minuets before Keith spoke up again "how come you don't work in a fast food place or some kind of... actual job?" He asked a little bluntly and lance laughed a little unamused.  
"Because I don't want to spend my life in this dead city" he stated "I'm saving up money and one day soon I'll leave, have an actual life. If I had one of these 'actual jobs' as you put it then that means I have ties to his place. That means it's harder to leave" lance put the drink down and watched Keith's face screw up in anger for a second before he bit his lip.  
"Is that why you don't want to know my name?" The boy said irritated. Lance tensed up a little and watched him "because one day you'll leave and you don't want to feel guilty. You'll go and you won't have to burden yourself with the memory of me?" He almost snapped putting a lot of enthasis on the word 'me'.  
Lance narrowed his eyes a little and huffed before sitting up straight "I didn't need to take you in and I sertinately don't need to be paying for your meals so shut up" he growled quietly not wanting to draw attention.  
Keith started at him stubbornly before he returned to eating, he refused to look at the older male.  
"Im a selfish coward. I know that" lance added with a bite to his tone before he picked up the drink and drank it. He was agitated sure but it was childish so he chose to drop it.  
They stayed in the diner for a while until the sun began to set and they left to go wanted on the streets.  
The cities night life was far more impressive than it was in the day time, various clubs lined the streets and cafes turned into restaurants. Small shops closed and shutters fell down revealing elaborate spray painted art pieces. It was indeed colourful and definitely loud. Lance loved it but he also hated it. He sighed and chewed on the end of his cigarette as they looked around the street, he kept his hand around Keith's waste only making him look smaller against him.  
"If we don't find anything I have someone we can call" he said softly against Keith's ear and then they set off looking for some clients.

It was a horrible ordeal and they ended up finding no takers. Lance wasn't bummed out by this, the usual passers by we're looking for experienced sellers not borderline virgins. It was too much effort. Lance took Keith's hand and they went to a pay phone, he dialled a number and waited for the receiver to pick up.  
"Hello?" A familiar voice said and lance beamed "shiro! Ah I knew daddy would be home" he chuckled a slight hint of spite to his voice.  
The crackled receiver broke up shiros voice and alls they heard was an "oh it's you"  
Lance pouted "im hurt! Honestly. But you know you love me... you wouldn't live without me..." lance practically cuddled the phone and lent against the phone stand.  
"What's your point?" Shiro huffed and lance bit his lip "I have someone I'd like you to meet. He's young and positively delightful- you will love him" he paused "I need help breaking him in... yea?" Lance asked and grinned as shiro said nothing.  
"I'll take that as a yes. We'll be there in forty minuets. And daddy?" "What" "we're very hungry can you have something ready for us?" He asked softly before he hung up and smirked wickedly.  
"Who was that?" Keith piped up, he'd been watching lance the whole time incredibly confused.  
"An old friend, his names shiro. He's a very respectable business man" lance explained as he took Keith's hand and they began walking.  
"How do you know a respectable business man?" Keith practically scoffed and lance blushed softly "my old master liked to show me off to my friends" lance said softly "shiro liked me, a lot" he added and shoved a hand in his pocket.  
More silence. They walked through the busy streets and soon abandoned the hectic downtown. Soon they found themselves surrounded by large buildings and fancy pathing stones that weren't cracked. It was quiet and no homeless people lay sprawled out crooked on the floor.  
"This place is impressive" Keith said and lance nodded silently.  
"How come you called him daddy?" Keith then asked. Lance sighed tiredly "he has a dominance complex but he hates being called daddy. It embarrasses him and I usually use it to get my own way" lance mumbled "plus I think it turns him on more" he shrugged and then chuckled.  
"Oh- I see" Keith nodded slowly.  
"He's honestly amazing, he doesn't deserve to put up with my shit. And he does make a great father" lance continued and Keith just watched him.  
"He's married?"  
"Yes. To a beautiful woman, she's called Allura. One of the only other beings I know who is also altean although we've never talked about it. They have two children"  
"I've seen them at his house before and he's great with them... doing dad stuff? I'm not sure" lance chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.  
Keith slowed down a bit and rubbed a thumb over lances connected hand "are you ok?" He asked quietly and lance nodded strongly. "Of course! I just... well" he paused "it doesn't matter" he smiled softly.  
"Do you not have a good relationship with your parents?" Keith asked quietly and lance looked at him properly.  
"I don't have parents" he said bluntly.  
"Oh so you're like adopted? I'm ado-" but lance cut him off. "No, I'm from a farming colony kid" he said harshly and dropped his hands. "I don't have a family" he grumbled and looked away.  
Keith stopped for a few second before walking after him "I-I'm sorry!" He said "I didn't know" he sounded worried.  
Lance groaned "just drop it, it doesn't mean anything"  
"But you're obviously hurting about it!" Keith protested.  
They both stopped, the silence was angry and lance glared at him. He spoke calmly and quietly "if I've never had it, how can I want it" he said harshly. "I was raised with robots until I was released into a small group of humans around the same age. Leave it ok?" He asked.  
Keith stared at him, he gulped and clenched his fists. "N-no! I cant!" He said weakly "farmed humans are locked away and tested on! I've read stories and books about it! They're raped! They're cut open and put back together again to make them ideal for a master" lance watched him "you went through that?!" His voice cracked.  
Lance gulped and crossed his arms "s-so what?" He averted his eyes and blinked a few times.  
"You weren't born with a name" Keith said quietly and wiped his eyes. Lance had no idea why he was getting so worked up over this, it was beginning to make him feel anxious.  
"Yes. Ok. What's it to you?" He hissed and watched as Keith messed with his crop top anxiously. Or angrily?  
"Tell me your name" he said sternly and lance scrunched up his nose.  
"No!" He said angrily and Keith narrowed his eyes "tell me your name!" He said raising his voice.  
Lance took a step back and shook his head "you aren't nameless! I refuse to neglect your fucking identity because you're stubborn! Tell me your god damn name!" He shouted.  
Lance flinched "fine!" He snapped "its lance" he mumbled.  
Keith stared at him and gulped "lance?" He repeated and lance nodded. "Lance is a beautiful name..." he said softly "did you pick it yourself?" He asked after a few seconds.  
"Y-yea" lance said his voice cracking. His composure slumped and he covered his eyes "j-just drop it" he said under his breath. To his surprise he felt soft lips against his, they crashed against his and he almost stumbled backwards. He quickly flailed his arms before wrapping them around Keith's waist.  
Keith broke the kiss and looked at lance with bright eyes "It suits you! I like it..." he said and gulped again before offering a lopsided smile "I'm Keith!" He said.  
Lance blushed darkly and relaxed, he brushed his hands down Keith's waist and shook his head "you're adorable" he grumbled and Keith giggled.  
After that the kissed again. Keith didn't ask anymore questions or talk at all. Lance also kept quiet. They just stood in the dark street and kissed for a while before they heard foot steps.  
"Oi!" The voice said. Lance broke the kiss and looked at the man, "stop making a scene! The neigbors will call the cops you pricks!" Shiro snapped and put his hands on his hips.  
"Are you coming inside or are you going to spend all night dry humping each other?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter as much but I hope you guys don't hate it.  
> I didn't feel like writing out the whole smut part sorry

Shiro let them inside quietly and locked the door behind them "alluras at her mothers with the kids" he said to lance and lance nodded simply.  
"What about food?" The human reminded and shiro sighed "in the kitchen" he said quietly.  
Keith watched the stranger quietly, he was a cyborg which was strange to Keith. He'd hardly ever seen any modified human beings. If he was human. They walked into the kitchen where shiro had heated up some microwave meals.   
It wasn't special and hardly heart felt but still lance kissed his cheek and thanked him like he'd just given him 1m dollars.  
Lance grabbed Keith's arm "thank him" he promoted but Keith blushed and opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off.  
"It's alright lance, he can thank me later" the words were so simple and he said it so un heart felt it made Keith shiver. Keith just nodded obediently and went to the food that had been made for them.  
They sat at the breakfast bar and ate together.  
"Quiznack! This really good compared to instant noodles" lance groaned, Keith nodded eagerly.  
"Although the spicy ones pretty good" Keith mumbled and lance nodded "yea but this is real food kiddo!".  
Keith watched as lance used hand gestures when he spoke, he'd never noticed that before. In fact lance showed a lot of emotion in his demeanour even though he knew hardly anything about the older man. Not even how old he was. Keith sighed, his train of thought was lost when he heard shiro chuckle.  
Keith instantly turned his attention to him, maybe his gaze was a bit too harsh because it made shiro stop.  
"Problem?" He asked coldly and Keith shook his head "n-no"  
"Don't pay attention to him Keith, he just doesn't like free loaders" lance said and kissed Keith's cheek.  
"Or galras" shiro added bluntly and lance scowled "shut up old man!" He said barely defensively.  
"This cutie is barely galra have you seen him!" Lance added and shiro shifted a little.  
"I-I can make the ears go" Keith stammered a sudden wave of terror flooding over him. "I- if I wasn't so tired and hungry" he blurted and clapped a hand over his mouth.  
Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's waist and glared at shiro.  
"You're scaring kitten!" He exclaimed. Keith noticed that the atmosphere wasn't at all threatening, probably because lance was a human. He couldn't speak up to shiro, just flirt and joke. Keith gulped.  
Shiro sighed and shook his head "don't be scared. You're going to have a lot more scarier customers than me" he said softly? Keith's sense of judgement was probably off.  
He gulped again and nodded "I know" he mumbled.  
"He'll make it up to you kitten don't worry" lance mumbled in his ear before tilting his head up to kiss him. Lance always kissed him when he was feeling anxious. Lance was so strange, before he knew it lance was pulling him closer almost so that the smaller was on his lap. Lance pulled on his button lip and then broke the kiss, that smirk again.  
"Eat" he commanded softly.  
Keith didn't disobey but when he looked back at his food his eye caught shiro. Was he glaring? Or blushing? Keith gulped whatever it was scared him. He kept eye contact for with the man for a second before he felt lance lick up his neck. He gasped and went dark red, he looked down at lance embarrassed.  
"I said eat. It's rude not to eat" lance said quietly.  
Keith nodded and did as he was told this time, he ignored shiro and began to eat.  
He didn't notice lance stick his tongue out at the incredibly flustered shiro. 

Lances POV 

Lance often found himself wondering about Keith's past, he was so introverted and obedient but he could clearly see the anger in the boy's eyes frequently. In the kitchen he noticed how uneasy Keith was and as usual he took it upon himself to change that. He could have done it so many ways but lance would be lying if he said he didn't want to have his own fun with Keith anyway so he'd kissed him again. He should probably stop it. He didn't want any feelings to develop not like they already were or anything.  
When Keith got back to eating lance sighed through his nose and sat back, he stroked the small of Keith's back up and down soothingly and changed his focus from Keith to shiro momentarily.  
He didn't find it awkward but lance was often oblivious to how others were feeling sometimes. He wasn't confused by it but he guess he'd decided long ago just not to care. In a world like this you'd end up dead if you cared anyway.  
He'd made the judgement that Keith was constantly confused. He was naive. But in Lances opinion that was just an opportunity. A terrifying opportunity, he could break Keith. Or worse he could turn him into a shadow of himself.  
Lance blinked a few times and broke himself out of that thought, he looked down at Keith and noticed he'd stopped eating.  
"Feel better now?" He asked softly and smiled at Keith's bright reaction. Adorable.  
"Right well, you go with shiro. I'll be up in a minute" lance smiled and watched shiro glare at him before he led Keith upstairs.  
"And lance if you steal anything I'll know about it" the older man said.  
"Yea daddy" lance smirked, once they had left he got off of his seat and put the empty tinfoil containers in the bin. He went to the downstairs bathroom and cleaned up a bit. He simply washed his face and put water on the pressure points on his wrists.   
He'd usually ignore his anxiety but he found himself worrying over Keith. He gulped and looked at himself in the mirror before winking and clicking finger guns at his reflection.  
He had this.  
He left the bathroom and jogged up the stairs to the guest room. He walked through the open door to see that shiro had Keith sat on the bed shirtless.  
Lance missed the crop top but Keith did look good with no clothes on.  
Lance walked in confidently and placed a hand on shiros shoulder.  
"so what do you want us to do today?" He asked softly and lightly rubbed his thumb over the skin there.  
Shiro folded his arms "I want you two to kiss" shiro mumbled. Shy, that wasn't like shiro. Lance took a note and smirked.  
"Kiss" he said and left his hand from shiro "wow you've really outdone yourself there shiro" he giggled and walked over to Keith.  
"Shut up and do it" shiro said a hint of irritation in his voice. Lance shrugged it off and tilted Keith's chin up before kissing him softly.  
Irritate him. He drew the kiss out and pulled on Keith's lower lip gently, he also wanted to tease Keith.  
He kissed the boy slowly before pulling away and then he glanced at shiro.  
Shiro looked disappointed which only made lance giggled softly before he slipped his hand into Keith's hair and yanked him into another kiss.  
Put on a show. He got the kiss going quickly and it barely became a kiss but a mesh of him and Keith against each other. Keith didn't hesitate this time to touch lance. First he places his hands on Lances hips then up his back a little and then he was pulling on Lances clothes to bring them closer.   
His tongue was in Keith's mouth and his hands were tangled in his raven hair, Keith's moans filled the room like a buzzing background noise to lance. He focused on Keith, he sucked on his tongue and then broke the kiss before attacking his neck. Gently, teasingly.   
He kissed down his neck to his sweet spot and sucked oh so gently. As he nipped on the skin and sucked again he was rewarded by a weak whimper that gave lance such a big buzz. Probably the same for Shiro lance thought.  
He carried on to suck on Keith's pale sensitive skin before he went back to kissing.  
It wasn't long before he felt a hand on his shoulder, Shiro. Lance pulled away for Keith and treasured the needle look on the younger ones face before he was pulled into a kiss by the other man.  
Shiro was controlling and lance would never go against that. He felt as shiro slowly slid a hand down his back and his human hand cupped his cheek gently. Shiro rubbed small circles with his thumb and then broke the heavy Kiss leaving a string of saliva still concocting their lips.   
Lance managed a giggle and pursed his lips before he was kissed again, deeper, rougher. Shiro slowly moved lance onto the bed roughly and pushed him back, he positioned his knee in between lances legs and smirked as he moaned softly.  
He broke the kiss and looked down at him before looking back to Keith.  
Shiro gently pulled Keith over and kissed him. Lance watched as the kiss started small but soon grew in eat as Shiro bit as his lip and then his mouth was inside Keith's mouth, Keith looked happy to say the least. Then again he was very sensitive. Lance slowly moved up even though his bottom half was still trapped my shiros firm body and he ran a hand up shiros chest.   
He lent in and kissed shiros jawline gently as the other kissed Keith. The position didn't last long before Shiro pushed Keith away a little and looked at them.  
"Strip" he said in a hushed tone. The two of them complied as they both stripped, lance could feel shiros eyes on him- eating him alive.  
"How much experience do you have" Shiro asked Keith, lance could see Keith blush embarrassed and shift a little.  
"Barely anything" he said honestly. "Are you a virgin?" Shiro asked watching him with Grey eyes. Keith shook his head and shiros excitement seemed to die down again.  
A few moments passed before Shiro spoke again "I want lance to touch you... I want to know what makes you tick" he said and moved back.   
Lance watched Shiro get off the bed and sit on the chair. He hid his emotions and looked at Keith who was far beyond embarrassed.  
Lance chuckled softly and rubbed his thigh gently "calm down" he said softly "it's only me" he chuckled. Keith looked at him and nodded.  
Shiro probably wanted to feed off of Keith's confidence and anxiousness. Pervert lance thought lightly before he moved Keith over to him.   
"D' you want me to tease him daddy?" Lance asked softly.  
"Drive him insane" Shiro muttered and crossed his legs.  
Lance smirked and licked his lips before starting it with a kiss.

He kissed him sweetly, capturing his lips before he moved his hands from Keith's shoulders all the way down to his waist. He held there without any pressure and nipped on his bottom lip before pushing his tongue into Keith's mouth. He sucked on Keith's tongue for a little while and felt Keith squirm against him.  
Keith was so adorable. Lance broke the kiss, enjoying the fact that Keith looked annoyed at it ending so quickly before he attached his mouth to Keith's neck. He sucked gently at first seeing what made Keith react more before he grazed his teeth over Keith's collar bone. The kid gasped and whimpered so lance carried on, he grazed his teeth over his left collar bone and then sucked roughly. Just the sound of Keith made lance shudder.  
He created a dozen small hickeys over Keith's chest and on a whim he rubbed his thumb over one of his nipples.  
Keith's gasp shot through him like lightning "oh- you like that?" Lance smirked and pressed his thumb against Keith's hardening nipple before he pinched it.  
Keith's body arched forward and the boy whimpered "lan-ahnc!" Keith moaned weakly.  
Lance chuckled and pinched his nipple again earning a small whiny sound before he pulled at it and nipped again. Keith's reactions were immature and inexperienced, it perfectly captured how Keith didn't know how to response or rather he couldn't stop his brash reactions.  
After a while lance licked over Keith's already sore nipple and sucked eagerly giving it no time to rest. He then moved his free hand to the untouched nipple and repeated the same.   
Keith moaned loudly and lance groaned, just hearing him drove him up the wall. He sucked some more before he took his chances and bit down.  
"Hah!~" Keith moaned loudly crushing both lance and shiro to jolt with a strange sensation.   
Lance pulled away from Keith's nipple with a pop and moved back to his lips "oh god you're gorgeous" he said under his breath as he placed small kisses on Keith's lips.  
At this point any contact would make shiro jelous which made lance happy at least. He kissed Keith a few more times before returning to rubbing Keith's sore nipples. Just a little longer.  
He sucked on the other and after he was bored with that and wanted new excitement from Keith he moved downwards.  
He positioned Keith on the bed before he pushed him down and looked at him.  
This felt far too intimate for work. He sighed and admired Keith before trailing a finger down Keith's thigh.  
"Tell me when it feels good baby" lance said tiredly. He slowly moved his hand to Keith's already hard cock and slowly trailed a finger up. He pressed down on the tip gently, not saying anything and rubbed it a little before he used his whole hand to grip it and move down. He felt Keith's hip role upwards ever so slightly, he heard him moan under his breath but lance didn't want that. He wanted screams. His silence ate him as he began to roughly move his hand up and down Keith's hard trembling cock. He placed his other on Keith's thigh and moved forward a little as he examined the boy scrunched up face, he painted weakly and his chest was puffed out. His nipples were hard and red almost calling out to he played with but lance didn't get a chance to obey their calls as he felt hands slowly moving from his hips down to his own crotch. It was shiro. He hadn't noticed him move but here he was. The older man gently palmed lance through his underwear and at the same time pushed up his behind so lance was kneeling rather than crouching. He felt shiro kiss his neck and gasped to please him.  
"You're getting a little carried away" he said as he squeezed down on Lances cock before palming again as if he was kneading bread. A strangle moan came from lance and he let go of Keith all together "s-sorry" he stammered before his mouth was covered by Keith's lips.  
Lance wasn't expecting Keith to be so bold as the boy kissed him deeply, his hands cupped the back of his neck.  
Lance moaned as shiro continued to rub him through his underwear and press against him from the back as well ask Keith's lips capturing him.   
A short time passed and lance was whimpering against shiros actions before Shiro moved away and pulled lance into a kiss. He kissed him roughly forcing lance to submit before he pushed him back on the bed.  
Keith watched quietly as shiro stripper lance whilst still missing him, he ripped his clothes but lance didn't complain or say anything. Soon shiro had lance squirming beneath him as they made out. The older man pulled away from lance leaving him panting and he looked at Keith.  
"What do you think he wants?" He asked and Keith looked up at him with wide eyes "I-I don't know?" He mumbled and shiro sat back with a sigh.  
"Well he's all yours" he said "if you want to be a whore then you need to know how to please as well a she pleased"   
Lance chuckled softly "also shiros a massive pervert who gets off on ot-hah~!" Lance started but was cut off by his own moan as shiro grabbed his dick.  
Keith watched him "well what does he like?" He asked and shiro shrugged "don't ask me. If you're gonna do it that way how would I know"   
Keith sighed and turned to lance, he ran a hand through his hair and smiled.  
"What kinda things do you like baby?" He asked softly and lance looked up at him.  
"Well..." he started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while but my exams are terrible. I'd also like to say that this fanfic is a vent thing for me and well I'm struggling with consistency. This chapter is unfortunately really short and I'm struggling to actually get ideas down with it... I've got a few ideas and an ending but heads up, this isn't a happy ending. I'm sorry ignorant this chapter isn't awful I just felt bad for not updating.

When lance woke up in the morning they were all led in a heap together. He could barely remember anything after shiro attracted the small pump to his Dick... lance shook his head and gulped. He slowly sat up and felt his back ache so he stretched his arms up and looked to his left spotting a sleeping Keith. He sighed ever so slightly and got out of bed, he got on his shorts and woke up Keith.  
"Keith... we have to go" he said quietly, to his surprise the boy woke almost instantly. He looked rough but that was the least of lances worries. He got dressed and then had to help Keith get dressed seeing as he was still asleep before dragging him out of the bedroom. He'd be more than happy if they managed to leave before shiro woke up, shiro wasn't lovely in he mornings. He sighed and quickly stepped down the stairs with the younger male. As Keith for his shoes on he took shiros wallet and stole a couple of hundred before they both left.   
"Why are we leaving so early?" Keith asked and yawned as he practically leaned on the humans side.   
"Allura will be coming home and I doubt shiro would want to be caught with two men in his bed, yanoe?" He replied as they walked down the street and soon the posh houses and litter free streets disappeared.

The next few weeks were hectic, Keith was picking up more clients but that also made lances worry grow. He'd spotted small bruises on Keith which had almost turned him sick, he was fine with himself getting hurt. He frankly didn't care anymore but seeing Keith laugh and cover himself, pull down his sleeves and at his collar to hide what was happening- lance couldn't take it. At least at this rate they'd have enough money to skip town soon.  
Lance had been walking down the technicolor street, a haze of purples and dark blues and reds. Keith was out again and lance was looking for customers when he found someone who looked fitting. An alien of some sort? Lance didn't care. It didn't take him long to take him back to the apartment but that was a big mistake.   
Lance lay there his hands tied above him but secured to something, he wasn't sure but he could barely move. He couldn't tell if it was from the pain or if he was actually tied up. His body was sticky from sweat but the room was cold and alone as it silently mocked him. He tried to calm down and he closed his eyes, this wasn't the first time this had happened. Just a bad client that's all. Just a bad day. Bad life.  
He must have been lead there for forty minuets before he heard the door click and slide open, that's when he heard things fall to the ground and keith shriek.  
The half breed ran over and dropped to their knees as they untied lances arms.  
"Lance! What happened?!" He fussed as he looked over lance who slowly sat up, trembling.  
"Just a bad client- no biggy" he said weakly and laughed, he shook his hand in dismissal.  
Keith obviously didn't believe him as he helped him up and took him to the bathroom. Once they were there Keith ran him a bath and helped lance in. He cleaned him and washed his hair. The younger male watched as lance slowly fell asleep from exhaustion and this wasn't only the start of a series of incredibly terrible events.


	6. Updates?

Hey guys this isn't an update I just wanted to say I'm not sure if I'll be carrying on this fanfic. I have some vague ideas on how to carry it on but I'm not very into the story. I'll see if I have time to write some more for tomorrow but if I'm completely out of ideas I'll post my ideas for the rest of the story. Sorry but oh well.


End file.
